A power conversion system (e.g. inverter) is one of the core components of hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles, and a major component for an environmentally friendly vehicle. Many technologies regarding the power conversion system have been developed and a technology for developing a power module is being developed. The power module is a core component of the power conversion system and has the highest cost of production among components of the power conversion system, and is a core technology in the field of environmentally friendly vehicles.
The power module may be an insulated-type power module or a non-insulated-type power module. A conventional non-insulated-type power module uses a single lead frame and thus there may be difficulty in forming a pattern. Therefore, the conventional non-insulated-type power module allows design of a 1-in-1 or 2-in-1 structure but requires a complicated configuration for the lead frame in the case of expansion to a 4-in-1 or 6-in-1 structure, which makes it difficult to expand the structure design of the power module.
Further, an insulated-type two-layered Thermal Interface Material (TIM) and an insulated-type one-layered Si3N4 ceramic substrate may be applied in order to configure the conventional non-insulated-type power module. Thus, the conventional non-insulated-type power module has a deteriorated heat-radiation property.
Further, the conventional non-insulated-type power module is configured in a multi-layered solder structure due to the application of a spacer thereto and thus has reduced reliability. The conventional non-insulated-type power module requires multiple processes to be applied thereto due to wire bonding and thus needs to ensure the reliability of the wire bonding.
Therefore, there has been a demand for a solution which can develop the power module into an expanded type, can improve a heat-radiation property, and can implement a simplified structure for reliability improvement and process improvement.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and should not be taken as acknowledgement that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.